Revenge War aganst CURE
by kitsunegirl1
Summary: Basicly its about 4 girls who are the daughters of 4 scouts taking revenge on the site poroject C.U.R.E. Its rated pg 13 just to be safe. It will mention other scouts kids probly. Well I hope yopu like it!!!
1. part 1

#Revenge. The war on C.U.R.E.# What would happen if some of the ~new~ sailor soldiers took revenge on project C.U.R.E.? "----" talking ~ ------ ~ imfesis ( my notes ) *thought* PaRt OnE : How it began...  
  
Sutaru, and Kosame where on the computer. Then a certin web page title caught Kosame's attention. "Hold on Suta-Chan. Check that site out." She pointedto the title "Project C.U.R.E. Chibi-Usa is Really Evil" When they did what poped up was a gift pic of a younger chibi-usa being electrocuted!!! (A/N: the acual site is u screamed soooo loud the windows rattled! "THATS YOUR MOM FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!!!!" "MY MOMIS NOT EVIL AND IS NOT A SPORE!!!!!!!!" "Tell me about it." "I say we retaliate on them. What do you think Kosame-chan?" "Yeah but lets show the others first!" "Alright."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Well theres chapter one. Sorry bout the lllllllllllllllooooooooooooonnnnnnnnngggggg intros. But its easyier this way. Im only introduceing a few characters at a time in each chap so it wont be sooooooooooo bad -_-. Dont hurt me im not use to writing. ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THE STUPID GOAT YOMI!!!!! yomi: Hey i resint that!!!! FoxGirl: I dont care. Yomi: Im not a goat. FoxGirl: Have you looked in a mirror today? Yomi: I AM NOT IM A DEMON!!!!! Hiei: Hn. TigerGirl: *faints* Yuuske: Whats wrong with her? *looks down at tigerGirl* FoxGirl: Hiei is her fav character. Yuuske: Oh. Kurama: Well then. That probly explains the smile. FoxGirl: Mine is Kurama. But im not gonna faint. Yuuske: Why? Kurama: *sigh* Cuz shes kept me locked up in her closet for months now... Yuuske: O.o Kuwabara: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!? Hiei: No one likes you you ingrate. Kuwabara: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SHRIMP!!!!!!!!!! FoxGirl: *uneffected* Accually, hes right. While the other detectives all have there own fan club everyone thinks your just stupid. Kosame:(Recovered after hearing the arguement) *death glare* Leave hiei alone you pethetic excuse for a character!!!! Everyone: O.o FoxGirl: *sweardropping* Uhhhhh i think i better go now.....UNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YA!!!! 


	2. Part 2: Plan

^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@ PaRt TwO : plan "----" talking ~ ------ ~ imfesis ( my notes ) *thought* Kosame and Sutaru where waiting in a rather large room with dark blue walls, Maroon carpet, and emerald green furniture. ( O. o) One huge window was in the room showing down below a lush green medow and a big city just beyond the trees. It all had a red hue to it. They were on the little red planet. Just then the huge solid red wood door opened. (lotta red, no?) Two girls walked in. The first a girl with long black hair that does to the middle of her back, fair skin, very dark eyes and wearing a pink shirt with a pair of blue jeans. The second a girl about the same hight, with curly brown hair that bobed just a little below her chin that was all the same length. Kosame was the first to speak. "Hi," The one with the black hair looked at her "What did you want to see us about?" Sutaru then spoke, "Well Bunni- chan, we went on this horrible site and they were bashing Kosame-chans mom, And we wanted to get back at them." the girl with the curly hair cut in "What excatly was on the site?" sutaru and kosame both said "Sora-chan, you dont want to know." . "Well a think i got a plan!" Sora stated. "Really that quick?" Bunni said in a non beleiving tone. "What about the others?" Sutaru questioned. "Ill inform them." Kosame volentereed, "So whats the plan Sora-chan?" "Okay listen." She began wispering in there ears...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ TigerGirl: You never did the legal stuff. FoxGirl: OH YEAH!!! Okay i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon unfortionately. However i have locked some yu yu characters in my closet before!!!! ^_^ BBBBUUUUUUTTTT dont bother sueing me, i have nothing to give cuz im spending what little money i ~do~ have to buy as many japanese stuff i can!!! TigerGirl: Heh...*grabs slurpee and gulps it down* FoxGirl: uh-oh. I wonder what the plan is? Hiei: You mean you ~dont~ know? FoxGirl: Not yet ^_^ Yomi: -_-;;;;;;; baka kitsune shojo. (stupid fox girl) FoxGirl: Shut-Up Baka Goat!!!! Kuwabara: Heh. Yeah i agree. FoxGirl: _ TigerGirl: Your Stupidity is not needed. Kuwabara: uhhh...Urameshi, what does stupidity mean? Yuuske: It means your stupid, stupid. Kuwabara:Oh....*blink**blink* WAIT IM NOT STUPID!!!! everyone: Wanna bet? FoxGirl: Gomen Nasai, to those who accually ~like~ Yomi and Kuwabara. I dont so i bash them ^_~. Kuwabara and Yomi: *grumbles* Hiei: Bout time both of them shut-up. Kurama: Oh, hey sorry im late. *loks around* Did i miss anything. FoxGirl:*sweet smile* Just Yomi and Kuwabara bashing. Kurama:*nervous look* Oh....... TigerGirl: Hiei, do you want some mac'n'cheese??*hopeful look* Hiei: No-mumpf *got his mouth stuffed full of the cheesey goodness by Tiger and Fox Girls* TigerGirl: Next time you get to meet MORE of our crazy friends!!!! FoxGirl: So until next time......SEE YA!! ^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@ 


	3. Part 3: The enemy

PaRt ThReE : the enemy FoxGirl: Alright i know i dont talk at begginings but this is an exception. Im gonna show you who there enemy is. Now the people in the next chappie arnt nessacerly real. No offence to C.U.R.E. members. I know some stuff isnt accuate. I have to kinda wing it. Well on with the story. "----" talking ~ ------ ~ imfesis ( my notes ) *thought* We can see three shaded figures in the dark dank room. Two sitting in a chair much higher than the other. One appers to be male and the other female. ( I didnt know if the real leader wasmale or female okay.) then the female spoke. "Report." A young girl with short blue hair that goes to her sholder spoke "Lady Kikyo, our spy troops informed us of a possible traitor among us." the male obviously agitated then said " Is that so? Hmmmm....so ~what~ do you prepose we should do about it Sasami?" "I....uh...." "Go on." Kikyo coxed. "Well....why not try to pin point the tratior. Keep a close eye on all staff. And dont let any ~real~ important information leave the head staff. Kikyo then inquired "And what if in the head staff is the tratior hm?" "Well then we would know because all the important info was left to them and would narrow down our search greatly." Well, my sweet Kikyo, I like this plan. What about you.?" Kikyo snuggled closer to him "Anything you like i like Antony." (O. o) "Alright then. Proceed." "Yes my lord." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ TigerGirl: Well that was short... FoxGirl: Sorry, im tired. Yomi: Baka Kitsune shojo. FoxGirl: STUPID OLD STINKY ROTTEN GOAT!!! Yomi: *glares* STUPID UGLY UNTALENTED FOXGIRL!!!!! FoxGirl: I AM NOT! Yomi: ARE TOO!!! FoxGirl: NOT!! Yomi: Are. FoxGirl: Not. Yomi: Are. FoxGirl: Not. Yomi: Are. FoxGirl: Not. Yomi: YES YOU ARE!!! FoxGirl: If im sssssssssoooooooooooo incredably stupid then how come i beat you in practically everything? Yomi: *grumbles* FoxGirl: Thought so. TigerGirl: OKKKAAAAYYY!!!!!!!! N E WAYS we told you you get to meet more of our friends and they should be here any minute now.... Yuuske: OH KAMI-SAMA NOT MORE!!!!!!!! FoxGirl: Yes more. Kurama yuuske hiei koenma yami and botan stare at the door in fear as it flys open. BunnyGirl: WERE HERE!!!!!!! CatGirl: Finally. FoxGirl: HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TigerGirl: HINESS!!!!! CatGirl: Ohhhhh they are here too!!!!' BunnyGirl: Lets torter them!!!!!!!! TigerGirl: YAY!!!! FoxGirl: Well Next time i guess you get to see what happens to the boys...uhhhh this seems to be a fic on its own...*sweatdrops* n e ways....SEE YA!!!!!! ^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@^_~@_@^_^@_@ 


End file.
